


First day

by No_idea_what_Im_doing_lmaooo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Original Work
Genre: Disabled Character, First Day of School, Fluff, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_idea_what_Im_doing_lmaooo/pseuds/No_idea_what_Im_doing_lmaooo
Summary: Aliza's first day of school! What is a summary? How to write one? How can a loving god ignore her own creations?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Wtf is this





	First day

If God really does care or even has a sense of humor, she must be laughing her ass off at her right now.

Aliza awkwardly sits, well shuffles really(she's nervous), in the front seat. Her mother, King Beelzebub, happily chatting away next to her. Completely overjoyed, unlike Aliza whose dread and anxiety are digging a hole away into her stomach.

“Uh-huh.” Aliza says for the umpteenth time, “I see.”

Beelzebub looks away from the road, “Guppy are you listening?”

“I am!” Aliza feels called out (which she was), “It's just-... since when did we have a car?”

“...Since it was necessary?” Beelzebub diverts their attention back to the road.

But we can teleport? There is literally no need for a car, Aliza thinks in confusion.

“Necessary for what?” Aliza asks.

“For dropping my daughter off for her first day of school."

Aliza rolls her eyes and smiles, of course, she really should've known. It's these moments that makes her happy for how things are in the world. No crisis, no fear of painful demise, no wondering if one of her relatives is in mortal danger. She's almost… suspicious of it all really. How did they reach the happily ever after when all they did was endure and survive? Such times of peace usually meant that something horrible is around the corner, but… not anymore.

She's just a normal (one armed) teenager today. Going to school. Being dropped off by her mom. This is what she wanted to experience for so long and now that she's finally found identity and new horizons she's terrified of what comes next.

The car slows to halt, Aliza realizes that she drifted into her own thoughts and she's… in front of the academy.

Oh god oh no this is really happening what the fuck do I do now, Aliza thinks while staring at the groups of kids around the front of the building.

“Well first we get out of the car.” Beelzebub spooks her out of her thoughts.

“I said that outloud?”

“Yes, now c'mon I need to tie your tie and give you hugs.” Beelzebub steps out of the car. They weren't buckled. Unsafe.

Aliza hurried to unbuckle herself and open the door, slightly more time consuming due to her left-hand privileges being gone.

“Mom I think most parents just wave from the car!” Aliza says as she steps out.

“Then who would tie your tie?” Beelzebub asks, already on the passenger side standing on the sidewalk, “Where's your prosthetic?”

“I forgot to charge the non-magick one.” Aliza explains, “Plus I can't use the magick one because people would be put off with the glowy-ness.”

“Well then c'mere.” Beelzebub then takes a purples and black striped tie from their pocket, “I can't believe it's your first day!”

Aliza steps forward (ignoring the glances of other students) and allows her mother to do their thing, “...wait mom I thought the school colours were red and gold?”

“They were red and gold, yes."

“...you didn't.”

“They're your favorite colours!” Beelzebub smiles as they finish up the tie, “And I'm the king of hell so I have the power to change these things!”

Aliza rolls her eyes and tilts her head away, “Can I go now?”

“Absolutely not yet!” Beelzebub then wraps their daughter in a tight hug, “Your first day of school!”

Aliza sputters, “Y-Yeah! I'm aware, mom let go!”

“Make lots of friends!” Beelzebub buzzes happily, “Don't take shit from anyone, stay focused on your courses!”

Aliza wiggles, trying to escape, “Mom the other kids are looking at us lemme go!”

“I don't care- Aliza stop squirming. I am your mother. I get my goodbye hugs.”

Aliza sighs in defeat, ceasing her wiggles and the hug lasts ten more mississippis’ before she is finally released.

“Ok…” Beelzebub smiles at her, pride practically oozing out their eyes, “Don't forget your bag.”

Beelzebub reaches into the footwell of the front passenger seat (Aliza left it open), and grabs her bookbag full of supplies and such. Then helps Aliza secure it over her shoulder.

“Have a great day guppy.” Beelzebub kisses her forehead, “I love you.”

“Love you too mom.” Aliza smiles then turns to the school walking away. Then she looks back to wave goodbye.

Beelzebub waves back at her, silent proud tears glinting in their eyes.


End file.
